


Aqua Vitae

by 1101kkk



Series: Elemental [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 1431年夏，从领地逃亡的王位继承人Harry，结识了居住在森林中的巫师Draco。Draco教给他关于魔法的一切，并告诉他最重要的规则：唯一无法逆转的，是众生所处的命运。此后，Draco预言了王国的败亡与重生，战争的胜利与血泪，Harry的登基与征战……Draco从未出错，哪怕预告死亡。他只是弄错了那个死亡人选，不知道他的名字叫做Harry Potter。崭新未来的命运，将取决于，Draco能否创造出，逆转命运的Aqua Vitae/生命之水。只有命运，能够逆转命运。只有死亡，能够逆转死亡。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Elemental [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630666
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年，网络存档

七月的阳光直射而下，森林里的每一片叶子都被蒸得热气腾腾，闪闪发光的叶片被晒软了，无力垂向地面。Draco选了一颗高大的栎树，坐在树冠落下的阴影里，身边就是清澈流淌的河水，时不时看到半透明的小虾在水草里摆动触须。

他戴上了斗篷的兜帽，将眼睛藏在黑色的帽檐下，跪坐在阴凉潮湿却因茂盛的绿草而格外柔软的河边，挽起袖子的手浸在水里。生涩的河水从他的指缝间流过，带走手中独活草纤弱根茎上的泥土。

过去的四个月，Draco花费了数不清的时间在森林里寻觅，每一个黎明和深夜，他在森林里形迹匆忙，从铺满上百年腐烂树叶的谷地找到两年前随风而来的一片蟹爪兰。最终在月光明亮，属于他的元素上升时，Draco才在靠近森林中心处找到了这唯一一棵十三年份的独活草。

水流就像一只温柔的手，将每一片蜷缩的叶子轻轻舒展开，炎热的日光穿透河水在近岸投下了独活草柔和的影子。屏住呼吸，担心会惊动它哪怕一丝一毫，Draco在水下张开手，把独活草松松圈在手里。

有了这一棵十三年份的独活草，Draco准备熬制的魔药终于可以进行下一步了。

他露出一个微笑，怀疑自己是否用上了一整年的幸运。独活草并不稀少，稀少的是这么长的年份——几乎每一棵独活草在任何年份都有诸多用法，导致它们往往在其他时间就被大量的采摘了。除非在自己的苗床里培育，否则巫师们很难在森林里找到恰好年份的独活草，何况是十三年之久。即便雪墩山附近的森林都属于Draco，能在如此辽阔的领地里仅用四个月找到它也不得不说幸运至极。

等独活草最后一片叶子在河水里展开，Draco小心翼翼地捧起它，准备沥去水滴收在瓶子里——

就在这一刻，就在千千万万时刻中最最不幸的这一刻，他的后背猛然被一股冲击力向前推去，Draco一下跌进水里，独活草的叶子拂过他的指尖，被急速流淌的河水裹挟而去。

“别，天杀的别——回来，回来——”

不等Draco做出任何挽救措施，一个庞大的黑影重重摔在他身边的河水里，激起的水花淋透了Draco全身。水面瞬间变得浑浊不堪，剧烈翻滚摇荡着汹涌而去，没有人能够说有什么东西可以在如此湍急的河水中留下。Draco的尖叫扼在喉咙里，他急速地喘息，空气火辣辣地刮过气管，像是众目睽睽下被人打了一耳光。

他要杀了不管这什么玩意！

一个人突然从水下钻出来，全身上下湿淋淋的，被呛得连连咳嗽，他拿着剑的手旁，一只马那么大的八眼毒蜘蛛在水里载浮载沉，长达五公尺的蜘蛛腿长满密密麻麻的黑色绒毛，在水里铺了一大片，浓酱紫色的血液随水波飘散开来。

“你干了什么！”Draco咆哮，

“也许，救了你的命。”黑色乱发的年轻人回答，翡翠绿的眼睛直直看向Draco。

Draco冷笑，“那还是真是感谢Merlin，我要求你的哪怕一根指头动一动来救我吗，你简直杀了我。”他气得近乎窒息，“你让我丢了我的药草，我可能这辈子再找不到第二棵的药草。“Draco根本是在怒吼，胸口因为愤怒疼得要裂开，他狠狠瞪着这个无知的入侵者。

入侵者看起来十分困惑，“那听起来非常珍贵，但是什么能媲美生命的价值呢？“

左手按住眼睛，Draco痛苦地悲鸣一声，“蠢货，蠢货，又一个麻瓜，为什么你一定要把这些肮脏的，可怕的，自以为是的东西接二连三送到我身边来。“

“麻瓜，你是说了麻瓜吗？“入侵者的眼睛瞬间明亮了，热切地询问，

“是，你这个罪恶的生物，告诉我你的名字。“

Draco发誓要把他的名字在羊皮纸上写下无数遍扔到河流里让忒提斯的儿女诅咒。

这个可怜的麻瓜得到多大荣幸似的笑了，露出一口整齐的牙齿，“Harry Potter，为您效劳。”

“是吗，Potter，你最好开始忏悔，可惜我永远不准备仁慈的原谅你。”

终于意识到站在齐腰深的水里大吼大叫是多么荒谬的行为，Draco愤愤的朝岸上走去，Potter追在他后面，

“你说我是个麻瓜，这么说你是个巫师，你是森林的主人吗，你是Draco吗。”

“不管你从哪知道的，没错，我是，森林的主人最可怕的巫师，我会给你一个诅咒，让你变成一个彻底的白痴，永远在黑暗的森林里迷失。”

“你不能这样做！”

“我当然能，而且就要这样做——”

“你不能因为是你的朋友让我来找你的！”

Draco猛然停下转身，Potter险些要撞在他身上。

“我没有那种愚蠢的朋友。”

“是Granger女士告诉我来找你。”

“那个投机取巧窃取了魔法，傻乎乎卖弄仅有的关于魔法的一丁点了解的麻瓜Granger，她永远都不是也不配称为我的朋友。”

Potter蹙眉，“她是我见过的最博学多识的人，有着高贵的品格和无私的精神，你不应该这样侮辱她。”

“在她偷了我们的知识后？”Draco说：“我没有扒掉她的皮是因为我还不缺羊皮纸。”

倒吸一口气，Potter说：“你真可怕。”

“多谢夸奖，”Draco回答，

他抬起右手食指点在Potter胸口，一簇微弱的白光在他指尖绽开，在Potter身上扩散而去，后者湿淋淋的衣服以肉眼可见的速度变得干燥轻盈，那些河水和血液蒸腾成白色和紫色的雾气，消失在自枝叶间洒落的阳光里。

“这就是魔法吗，真是不可思议，”Potter惊讶地抬起手看他的袖子，“你和Granger女士展示的不一样，太神奇了。”

“麻瓜们永远都无法真正的掌握魔法，不管他们从哪里窃取了力量。”

“可是Granger女士能够展现魔法。”

“即使像Granger那样聪明的人所使用的魔法，也能够被你这样愚蠢的人看出和真正的巫师之间的不同。”Draco说：“我不明白为什么Granger相信你并让你来找我，不过敢于在一名真正的巫师面前维护他憎恨的敌人是不可多得的勇气，虽然这充分表现了你的无知。”

Draco沉默了一会，Hermione Granger是一个与众不同的麻瓜，天生具有使用魔法的能力，简直就像是一个巫师，她在十一岁的时候和同样年幼却独自在森林里生活的Draco相遇，Draco发掘了她的才能，教导了她关于魔法的一切。原本Draco希望能够把Granger永远留在森林里和他作伴，但是三个月后她被她的父母找回去了。Draco诅咒了她的父母，一个非常小的诅咒，让他们沉睡不醒却健康的活着。麻瓜医生们把他们放在两个房间里，加热每一个壁炉，把滚烫的砖堆在他们身边，用水蛭给他们放血，强迫他们喝下各种火辣的汤。任何方式都没有起作用，直到Granger用Draco教她的方法，在新月前夜跪在银色的河流前祈祷，把荨麻叶浸泡后放在她父母的额头上。他们痊愈了，而Draco为此痛恨Granger，尽管他不想伤害他们。她侮辱了他们的友谊，他们再也没有见过面，可Granger依旧信任他。

“那么，”Draco斟酌着词句，慢吞吞地说：“你想从我这里得到什么，我不能点石成金，也不能撒豆成兵，麻瓜们相信巫师无所不能，我的确可以酿造荣誉，恐惧，和死亡，可我既无法熬制生命之水，也不能起死回生，睡前故事促使你从我这里得到龙血来沐浴，相信我，它不会令你刀枪不入，只会烧掉你的每一寸皮肤。”

“不，我不是为寻求不应得的魔法而来，我只是寻求一些帮助。”Potter摇头，

他很快就弄清楚了一切，这位Harry Potter，王国合法继承人之一，由于护国公昭然若揭的野心被迫流亡，法国宫廷，苏格兰和布列塔尼公爵都拒绝为他提供庇护（Draco认为这是由于他和王位之间过于遥远的距离，加上国王尚在襁褓的儿子，护国公本人和他的子嗣，共有七颗炽热的心脏阻拦在他和王位之间。除非他们全部身亡，否则是轮不到这朵可怜的玫瑰继位）。Potter在流亡中失去了忠心耿耿的侍卫，不得不在Granger这个臭名昭著的冒牌女巫的建议下，来森林里找一位货真价实的巫师。一个皇亲国戚，一个真正的骑士，现如今要在幽暗的森林里向巫师学习好保住自己脆弱的生命。

这真是一出绝妙的讽刺剧，尽管Potter本人称他认为麻瓜对于女巫的迫害是荒诞无稽，而且是非常残暴无理的，Draco只是用讥笑告诉这浅薄的继承人，他们烧死的所谓“女巫”不过是过于智慧的普通麻瓜女人，连Granger那样的麻瓜女巫都不会被军队逮到，更别提常年住在森林里的真正女巫了。

Draco接受Potter作为自己的短期学徒，不仅是因为Granger，还因为他永远都无法抗拒可以随意侮辱别人的诱惑。而他对于这个出身高贵的新晋学徒的第一个任务就是——

“转身向后走，把那个恶心的八眼怪物钳子上的毒液收集起来，如果不想被腐蚀就注意不要接触到皮肤。”


	2. Chapter 2

从河流的垂直方向往上走，经过一条只存在于脑海的弯弯曲曲的小路，踩过林中覆盖着厚厚落叶和枝杈的地面，就能到达Draco被浓密树丛层层包围的灰色城堡。城堡的主体由巨大沉重的石头构成，屋顶上铺满了同样的铅灰色石板。麻瓜们通常很难深入到靠近城堡的地方，即便侥幸活着进入到这里，在麻瓜的眼中，它不过是森林众多小池塘中普通的一个。如果非要指出什么不同，那只能说是一个令人十分不想接近的池塘。

自从Draco的父母在某一天离开森林并且再也没有回来后，就只有Draco一个人独自居住在这里。所有房间里挂满的华贵挂毯，和冬天每个壁炉熊熊燃烧的火焰，都不能改变城堡不管是对于一个巫师或是麻瓜，作为独居使用都过于空旷的事实。而它隐藏在地下的部分，其宽广更远甚于地上。

装满八眼蜘蛛毒液的几个玻璃小瓶在一整口袋丁当碰撞，Draco领路走在前面，这条路他自小便牢记于心，一路上横生的荆棘和干枯的河床不能对他造成任何困扰。出人意料的是Potter维持和他隔着两个人的距离，紧紧地跟在后面，同时全身上下每一个能装东西的地方都被Draco命令装进路上他们遇到的可能任何一样东西。两根柳树枝，一把松果，一整罐蠕动的弗洛伯毛虫，它们分泌的黏液在瓶里垂下了成条恶心的白脓。

Potter刻着玫瑰的剑鞘和其中的雕花宝剑被Draco拿在手里，Potter自己则在拼命稳定一碗看上去平淡无奇，实际上确实平淡无奇的清水。只用了不到半小时，Draco就已经缴了Potter的武器，并成功把他当作自己的小精灵，开始了新的残酷奴役。剥削流淌在他的每一根血管里，Draco天生擅长此道，对于压迫他人得心应手并且心安理得。

他停下脚步，准备向Potter打开城堡的防御，却看到Potter已经惊讶地看着眼前，在麻瓜眼中本应该是池塘的地方。

“它真美，”Potter喃喃道：“真是奇迹般的城堡，难以置信你在森林里建造了它。”

“我没有建造它，城堡是祖传的。”Draco烦躁地回答，不安地审视着城堡斑驳的外墙，开始怀疑那些隐形的魔法已经失效了。一共有两个麻瓜来这里拜访过，两个都直接看到了城堡。也许那些用于保护城堡的魔法需要得到维护和进一步的强化，Draco不敢相信他可能在没有任何防护的情况下居住在内。尽管麻瓜几乎不可能接近，这个想法还是让他深深的恐慌。

他跳上城堡的台阶，命令Potter跟上，之后咬破了自己的右手食指，用鲜血在城堡的大门上画了一个圆。

“你在做什么，看上去可不怎么友好。”Potter问，

Draco注意到他的语气中并没有麻瓜常有的见到自己无法理解也难以想象的事物时所有的恐惧，“血液是巫师很重要的一个媒介，我们使用血液标示财产，划清界限，一旦你用血液来传承某样东西，你就能确保那样东西不会被外人取得。”

他在左手手背上画了一个同样的圆，用左手盖住门上的圆，闭上眼睛，沉入黑暗，感觉意识从一个圆慢慢浸入另一个圆，血液仿佛有了生命在他手的两面流动，冷冰冰的深入手骨，一股力量拖曳着他的手向下使劲压。最终两个圆汇合成一个圆，碰出一声轻轻的颤动。  
所有的血液都消失了，Draco睁开眼睛，Potter绿色的眼睛正好奇地盯着他。

“这只是对城堡宣誓主权的方式，警告其他巫师，误导麻瓜。”Draco不情愿地解释，不想在之后为自己带来更多的麻烦，信任永远都是巫师之间最重要的东西，他相信同样适用于麻瓜，“一个简单的保护措施，需要重新加固，在我的元素回升的时候。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前存稿的云突然停止服务，当时捞回来的本地只有这么多内容。


End file.
